Mangekyou Sharingan
by One Sweet Day
Summary: The bond of two brothers was never broken and this bond will exceed the limit one final time. No pairings. Ratings to rise in later chapters.
1. What You Have Become

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah…

**The bond of two brothers was never broken… and this bond will exceed the limit one final time.**

The time/setting/etc. is pretty much concurrent with the manga, so this story might contain spoilers for those who aren't completely up to the date with Naruto. Of course, the plot of this story will obviously be different than that of the manga's/anime's.

From the description, some of you might've figured out which two characters this story will revolve around but this is **_not_** a Sasuke x Itachi 'fic hence the 'no pairings' note anyway.

So enjoy and all that good stuff, ne?

* * *

**Chapter One: What You Have Become **

The Rice Field Country, a small country right above the powerful Fire Country, gave home to perhaps one of the most powerful missing-nins and his subordinates in the Hidden Sound Village, Oto. In this village also resided a newer and younger missing-nin, who was sought after by both sides of the spectrum, both good and evil. It was an up and coming little country though headed by a less-than-appropriate leader and it sparked controversy among the five great nations, specifically between the Wind and Fire Country after the little Chuunin Exam fiasco. This country was also where passage through the Valley of the End gained departure from the Fire Country and entrance into the Rice Field Country. It is also where one story will end while another unravels, only to just begin.

In the rather remote village of Oto was the lair of Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin who had been under the guidance of the Fire Country's capital, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage. In this lair also resided Orochimaru's right hand man and faithful assistant, Yakushi Kabuto. He had been walking towards the training room with the newly finished Bingo Book Orochimaru had asked him to do upon return to the lair when he heard the dissatisfied tone of a teenage male. "Orochimaru, where you going? I haven't mastered the justu yet!" The youth said vehemently.

"Sasuke-kun, you just learned it. Of course you haven't mastered it yet," Orochimaru said sympathetically, with a small grin on his face. It was then that Kabuto made his presence known and entered the training room, a lofty yet austere room with only two pillars adorning each end of the room. Here he found a breathless Uchiha Sasuke and an amused Orochimaru. He scoffed at the boy's tone.

"And once again, Sasuke-kun, you fail to mind your manners," Kabuto said distastefully. The Uchiha merely rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Meanwhile Orochimaru had become interested in the compiled sheets of paper in Kabuto's hand. "Anyway, Orochimaru-sama, I finished the Bingo Book that you asked for."

"Good, good. I've been meaning to talk to you about that," The missing-nin said, walking towards the double doors, signaling his exit.

"But-," Kabuto was cut off by a wave of Orochimaru's hand. This entire time Sasuke had regained his breath and was standing impatiently and glaring at Kabuto for the disturbance. He had mind to continue his training. Obviously, Orochimaru had other plans as he simply walked out of the room with Kabuto following him, mumbling a small apology to the Uchiha. This left the infuriated Sasuke in the training room alone. With Orochimaru's departure, Sasuke was forced to resign his training but the little voice in the back of his head made him think otherwise. _Itachi would have mastered it by now._ Once again, the thought of his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, plagued his mind. Sasuke grit his teeth and tried to clear his mind of any thoughts. He would complete this new technique before nightfall. Sasuke bit his thumb to allow some blood flow and began to perform the appropriate hand seals – boar, dog, rooster, monkey, sheep – and hit his palm against the ground.

"Kuchiyose no justu!"

* * *

"You're teaching him _what_ technique!" An indignant Kabuto cried. 

"Well, if he's to be my next body carrier, he might as well," Orochimaru said with a shrug.

"Demo-! W-will Manda accept him as a subordinate though?" Kabuto asked, aware of Manda's volatile nature. _He doesn't even seem to completely yield to Orochimaru. Sasuke-kun will not do much better. _

"Perhaps not at first… But Sasuke-kun is a clever boy. He'll find a way," Orochimaru replied confidently. "So anyway, let's see that Bingo Book."

"Orochimaru-sama! I'm serious! Manda might even kill Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto cried, trying to convey to depth of his concern.

"Kabuto. The boy is my future. He _will_ find a way," Orochimaru said with a note of finality in his tone, signaling the end of the conversation. Kabuto looked a little disgruntled at Orochimaru's doggedness but heeded his tone and dropped the current topic. "So anyway, let's see that Bingo Book," Orochimaru reiterated. This time Kabuto complied with his wishes but internally he was still a bit troubled. _I hardly ever doubt you Orochimaru…But I sincerely hope that Sasuke-kun has grown strong enough to handle Manda._

* * *

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke tried once more to summon Manda, the head of all snakes but to no avail. Nothing happened. Not even the weakest of snakes appeared on Sasuke's command. "Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kuchiyose no jutsu! KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Sasuke was desperate now. _Damnit, even that boy… that boy who I vaguely remember… That fox boy, even he can do summoning! Itachi definitely would have mastered this technique by now! Damnit! _Amidst his thoughts, the young shinobi was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice another moving figure in the room. It was not Kabuto. It was not Orochimaru and it certainly was not that new boy who had pledged his allegiance to Orochimaru, Sai. The creature coiled around one of the pillars in the training room, its great head meeting Sasuke at eye level. 

"Ooi, you there…!" It hissed. "What's your name?" The voice abruptly interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. The Uchiha could only stare, wide-eyed and surprised, at what he was finally able to produce. This speechlessness did not bode well with the creature. "Ooi! I asked what's your name!" Even the acidity in the creature's tone of voice did not impede on Sasuke's pride and happiness. _I've done it! I've finally summoned- well, not Manda… but I've summoned a snake! _

Of course, Sasuke hid this emotion, and externally still seemed quite nonchalant, his answer no exception to his façade. "Uchiha Sasuke," He replied coldly. "And you are…?" He then asked, his Sharingan eyes glaring slightly at the creature.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh? An insolent little fool like you was able to summon _me_?" The creature's voice boomed. "_You_ were able to summon _me_, Manata, avenger of all snakes and head of all snakes, only yielding to Manda, my father!" What Manata just said perturbed Sasuke a bit. _Avenger of all snakes…?_ _And second in power to Manda, the head of all snakes…_ He smirked. This new accomplishment only inflated his ego even more.

"Keh. That's probably why I was able to summon you," Sasuke said quietly. "You haven't seen avenger until you know me… I live and breathe only to avenge… to avenge the deaths of the members of my clan. To redeem the Uchiha name and to kill the one who catalyzes all my misery…" This seemed to interest the summon.

"…And this person you want to kill, what is his name?" After a moment's pause, Sasuke finally replied.

"Uchiha Itachi. My brother and also the one who murdered my clan." Talk of his brother only made Sasuke even angrier. He clenched his fists, and grit his teeth, his Sharingan eyes ablaze with fury. _Why are you weak, little brother? Why are you weak?… You are weak… because you don't have enough of **it**. You don't have enough **hate.** _Itachi's words rang through Sasuke's mind, taunting him, pushing him to become stronger.

"Ne… Perhaps you and I will get along," Manata said with interest in his voice. "But if you were trying to summon my father, Manda, then you've a ways to go before you will be able to do so. He does not respond to the calls of weaklings like you." This infuriated Sasuke.

"Say that again!" He said with fervor. His Sharingan had now reached its limit in the third phase. His eyes were redder than ever.

_Itachi would have summoned Manda by now._

_Itachi would have mastered this jutsu. _

_Why are you weak, little brother?_

_Why are you weak?_

_You are weak because you don't have enough of **it.**_

_You are weak because you don't have enough **hate.**_

_Foolish little brother. _

_If you want to kill me, then blame me… Hate me…_

_And live on in shame… Run and run… _

_Cling desperately to life… Then one day…_

_Come before me with the same eyes… I bear now!_

The hate within Sasuke once again was boiling in his blood. Hate oozed out of his Sharingan eyes. His aura emitted the essence of hate. _Itachi… One day, I **will** kill you! _Then Sasuke began to hate everything. He began to hate everything around him. He hated Manata, who slithered before him with an irritable expression. He hated Kabuto because he was always a nuisance and was always interrupting. He hated Orochimaru because he didn't give him enough power quickly enough. He hated everything. He hated everything and everyone and most of all, he hated Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's thoughts soon completed dominated every aspect of his character.

"SHUT UP!" He exclaimed, even though his new personal summon hadn't said a word. "I _will _summon Manda!" Sasuke screamed wildly. "SHUT UP!" He said again, in response to the less-than-encouraging glare he received from Manata. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sasuke bit his thumb again and reopened the previous cut he made earlier in the day. He once again performed the needed hand seals – boar, dog, rooster, monkey, sheep – and hit his palm against the ground. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" The innermost hatred from the bottom of his soul began to rise in him as he repeated the familiar words. His eyes grew wider, his Sharingan eyes strained. His breath grew ragged but he didn't give up. It had to be this summon. He _would_ summon Manda this time around. Surely enough, another figure coiled around the pillar beside the one that Manata was coiled around. Sasuke was impatient in letting the smoke clear away. _Is it Manda?_ He thought anxiously, holding his breath.

"Orochimaru!" The voice boomed. "Why are you summoning me now!" The voice demanded. Sasuke let out a cry of joy, releasing his breath. He had done it. He had summoned Manda, the head of all snakes! No. Better. He had summoned his own personal summon _as well as_ Manda. The Uchiha soon regained his cool composure and answered Manda's cries.

"Orochimaru did not summon you," Sasuke said plainly. By this time, the smoke had cleared away and Manda got a good look at the boy.

"Orochimaru has relegated me to _this_!" Manda exclaimed disgustedly. "OROCHIMARU. THIS CAUSES FOR 300 SACRIFICES. OROCHIMARU! YOU MUST PREPARE _AT LEAST_ 300 BODIES FOR ME THIS TIME!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Kabuto's head shot up from his paperwork. His glasses had just cracked as he held his breath. _W-what was that?_ He thought nervously. The body standing near the window shows the opposite disposition. Orochimaru smirked and realized that Sasuke had finally summoned Manda. "Kabuto… It seems the boy has done it. He has summoned Manda," Orochimaru said calmly, almost boastfully. 

"D-demo, Orochimaru-sama! Man-Manda will be furious! H-how will Sasuke-kun-!" Kabuto stuttered with a horrified expression.

"You underestimate the boy too much, Kabuto," Orochimaru began to explain. "Manda will eventually accept Sasuke-kun." Kabuto gave a small grunt, still unsatisfied with Orochimaru's confidence in the Uchiha. _I hope you are right, Orochimaru-sama…_

* * *

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted in the same disgusted tone. Manda's outbursts had become an annoyance. 

"You do not tell _me_, the head of all snakes to 'shut up'!" Manda replied with the same viciousness. This prompted Manda to began spitting fang-like bone missiles towards Sasuke. "Insolent! Disrespectful!" The snake shouted as it attacked the missing-nin. Sasuke skillfully dodged each fang, each point producing a fizzing sound as it hit the ground. _Nani! They're poisonous too!_ Sasuke observed. _This is annoying. I'll show you who is calling the orders in this place._ He then shifted in the a familiar stance, with his right hand clenched to the wrist of his left hand, as his left palm opened up and was facing towards the ground.

"I already told you once before…" Sasuke growled. "…SHUT UP!" The sound of a thousand chirping birds soon filled the training room, as blue chakra concentrated in the palm of Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha had just produced… "CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried, speeding towards Manda, dodging its projectile fangs all the while.

Just as Sasuke was about to strike the snake, it cried out, "STOP!" Sasuke froze in mid-movement, his Sharingan glowering dangerously at Manda.

"Nani?" He growled in a low voice from the throat.

"I… I'll just have to accept you as a subordinate," Manda said, slightly dejectedly. Honestly, Manda now feared Sasuke's powers. "So this is why Orochimaru chose to take you along…"

All the while, Manata, Manda's son, stared in disbelief at his father's surrender. "O-ooi, I guess this means… I guess this means I accept you as well…" It stuttered. Sasuke gave a satisfactory smirk.

"Good…" He said quietly, as his Chidori dispersed. "Good…" All the training he had done in one day, however, was too much for his body to handle. The two snakes were released and Sasuke fell to the floor, his eyes returning to their normal black colour.

* * *

Questions? Comments? _Constructive criticisms_? Chapter two is coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! 

- One Sweet Day


	2. Uchiha Past: The Truth About Tobi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Geez. Am I going to have to put this on every chapter that I write? Haha.

**Author's note:** **Japanese Lesson!**

Japanese Suffixes- What!

In Japan, there are several ways to address someone, and they all have a different politeness and basically define the relationship.

The most respectful title is –dono. Next is –sama (Often used to address the Hokage in Naruto!) –Sensei is usually used to address a professor or teacher. –San is the most commonly used. It implies politeness or if you don't know that person too well. –Chan is often used for little kids and it is also used for girls, while –kun is for boys. If you're not sure of how to address someone, then –san is probably the most appropriate in such a situation.

What Do These Words Mean!

I know I often don't know some of the Japanese context used in fanfictions, so these are just some of the most common Japanese phrases/words I use in mine. :D

**Ooi** – Hey.

**Ne** – Hey.

**Baka** – Idiot

**Demo** – But

**Arigatou** – Thank you

**Gomen (nasai)** – I'm sorry

**Jutsu** – Technique

**Nani** – What (or 'what is it?')

**Nande **– Why (or 'what for?')

**Souka** (sp?) – Really, 'is that so', 'I see'

Anyway, ask me if there are any more words that I missed that I used in my 'fic that you don't know!

* * *

**ophidia-black**: Now that I've read the chapter over again, I guess I kind of did make Manda seem kind of wimpy. I guess I don't know his character that well, ne?

**Son of Darkness** & **redcloudangel**: Well, I try! I figured Sasuke should learn it sometime anyway! x3

**Krylancelo**: I think a better word is "bad ass." xP

**Uchiha-Kai-Itachi **& **Trio Wing**: Thanks for reviewing!

I figured I should give props to my first reviewers! Haha. ;D

* * *

So anyway, I hope I did a good job explaining the stuff in my author's note. I know I used to get confused about all that stuff and it always bothered me when I didn't know what the Japanese word meant in English. Hehe.

Oh, and I'm always going to put the ending of the last chapter in the following chapter because I know I tend to forget what happens sometimes and need a little reminder, so here you go! (And chapter two, of course.)

Another thing about this chapter, _you may or may not agree_ with what I write since the topic is _highly debatable_ but it's for the purpose of my story so don't kill me for writing about it! Of course, this chapter involves _a lot_ of imagination on my part so bear with me! I swear I am substantially knowledgeable about Naruto and stuff! Honestly! Heh.

* * *

"I… I'll just have to accept you as a subordinate," Manda said, slightly dejectedly. Honestly, Manda now feared Sasuke's powers. "So this is why Orochimaru chose to take you along…"

All the while, Manata, Manda's son, stared in disbelief at his father's surrender. "O-ooi, I guess this means… I guess this means I accept you as well…" It stuttered. Sasuke gave a satisfactory smirk.

"Good…" He said quietly, as his Chidori dispersed. "Good…" All the training he had done in one day, however, was too much for his body to handle. The two snakes were released and Sasuke fell to the floor, his eyes returning to their normal black colour.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Uchiha Past: The Truth About Tobi**

"Guh…." A figure stirred slightly. The sun's rays partially lightened the dark room. _What time is it…?_ He groaned quietly, making a small effort to sit up. His mind was still a daze. _What happened yesterday?…_ He gasped and choked at the same time, remembering the events that had occurred. "I was able to summon both a personal summon _and _Manda!" Sasuke said forcefully, causing a pain in his chest. "Keh…" He winced slightly, clutching his chest with his left hand. _But it seems that I've strained my body too much in doing so…_ Nevertheless, Sasuke couldn't stop training, not while his brother was still alive so in many small and careful movements, Sasuke made to get out of bed. "I'm just going to have to ignore the pain," He mumbled to himself. The Uchiha opened the blinds as the sunlight now flooded his room. _Not while he's still alive…_

"So, I don't think you've met Tobi yet, un," Deidara said cheerfully during a gathering of the Akatsuki organization. Tobi inclined his head slightly.

"It is a pleasure and honour to meet you all and to be a part of Akatsuki," He said politely, fiddling around with his fingers, giving off the impression of being nervous. Deidara grinned widely, in a seemingly happy mood. This behaviour, however, seemed to irk a certain Hoshigaki Kisame.

"What are _you_ so happy about anyway?" He spat, with an acidic expression on his face. "Last time I heard, that copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, almost did you in with his version of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Deidara pouted, and gave a small whine.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Kisame. I think Itachi-san's gravity has rubbed off on you. You used to joke around, you know. Sasori would be disappointed. Un," Deidara said in a childish tone, but as quickly as he was provoked, Deidara bounced back from the insult with lightning fast resilience. Kisame gave an unsatisfactory grunt, but made no reply to Deidara.

"Speaking of though, Itachi-san, you haven't said a word since we came," Kisame said, his face bearing an inquisitive expression. Itachi's Sharingan eyes slowly shifted towards Kisame. He merely stared at the former Hidden Mist ninja for a few moments. "Eh… Itachi-san, are you okay?"

"…I'm just thinking of your previous comment, Kisame," Itachi said quietly. "So it is true that Hatake Kakashi is also capable of the Mangekyou Sharingan, despite the fact that his body is not as suited to using the Sharingan."

"Of course, it's not like _your_ Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi. I mean, his is probably not as powerful as your is-," He was cut off by the older Uchiha.

"It doesn't matter whether it's like mine or not. It doesn't matter whether it's more or less powerful than my Sharingan. It still makes him one of the few people who is capable of utilizing the technique. What I am wondering is whether Kakashi himself developed the technique… or was it someone else?" Itachi said slowly, eyes shifting over to Tobi, who had been quiet the entire conversation. "And I know exactly the person who could tell us about this." Itachi's Sharingan proceeded to form the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Eh! Tobi? You must be mistaken, Itachi-san. How does Tobi have anything to do with the Sharingan, un?" Deidara asked loudly, perplexed by Itachi's accusation, glancing back and forth from the Uchiha to Tobi. Kisame seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he nodded in agreement. Itachi's lips curved into a small smirk.

"Come now, don't be shy… Please, do tell us about the copy ninja's Mangekyou Sharingan, _Obito_…"

"NANI? Itachi-san, you've got it all wrong! Who even _is_ Obito _anyway_, un?" Deidara exclaimed in disbelief.

"_Uchiha_ Obito. A relative of mine. A _dead_ relative of mine. He and Hatake Kakashi were on the same team. Their jounin sensei was the Yondaime Hokage," Itachi began to explain. All the while, Tobi made no motion to speak. _H-how could he have figured out my connection with Obito? It's impossible. Nobody knows of it except for one other person… _Tobi stared directly into the intimidating eyes of Uchiha Itachi; he stared directly into the Mangekyou Sharingan. _Could it be those eyes? Could they have figured it out? But how? No bloodline limit should be able to figure out **that**! Or had he just seen through my polite and clumsy façade by common sense? No! No man should be that perceptive. _"Anyway," Itachi continued in a mild manner. "I did some research to find out what happened to their team. It turns out that they rushed into a mission and were attacked by Rock nins. Rin, the third member of the team, was kidnapped and so Obito and Kakashi went back to save her. The Rock shinobi were too strong for them to handle and Obito ended up getting crushed by a boulder. Before he died, however, he one dying wish was for Kakashi to have his newly acquired Sharingan as a present for becoming a jounin since he had forgotten earlier. Of course, Rin, their medic nin, obliged, and thus was born the present Hatake Kakashi. Now what _I'm_ interested in knowing is if Kakashi was able to develop his Mangekyou Sharingan by himself or was it the potential of the Sharingan's original user, Uchiha Obito. I'm sure you could tell us something about that Tobi," Itachi finished finally, a small grin playing across his lips.

"Ne, ne, NE, un!" Deidara called out indignantly. "I usually don't question you Itachi, but you must be going out your mind to think that Tobi's connected with those three. I mean, he's a good kid and all and sure, he wanted to join Akatsuki, but geez, I think you're stretching it a little, don't you think, un?"

"For once, I agree," Kisame said, with his own expression of confusion. "And what do you mean you did some 'research'? Did you steal some official papers from the Hokage's office or something?" Despite his two acquaintances' interrogation, Itachi remained silent, his eyes still resting on Tobi, a glint in his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

Tobi, however, decided to play Itachi's game and did not say a word. Several long and awkward moments passed before Itachi broke the silence. "_Tell us_, Tobi, or rather, _Obito_. Please, do tell us the truth," Itachi said as more of a command rather than a request. "Or do you wish to die again?" He added as a threat, and it seemed to work.

"O-okay! I'll tell you!" Tobi finally stuttered. "I'll start from the beginning of my story, which is where Obito's story ended. As you all know, Obito was crushed by a boulder," He said, glancing at the three other Akatsuki members; Deidara was on the edge of his seat, his demeanour like a child who was being told a horror story; Kisame seemed fairly interested and sat patiently waiting for Tobi to continue; and it was Itachi who had a satisified grin on his face. "Well, both Rin and Kakashi knew Obito was dead for sure, so Rin asked for a few minutes alone to mourn Obito's death after the operation. Kakashi obviously respected that request and left to join Yondaime Hokage, who was just a bit further along the path; Rin had summoned him when the Rock nin became too overwhelming. Anyway, in the few minutes that Rin had alone with Obito, she attempted to perform a 'forbidden' justu. It was myth that one could transfer the soul of the dead into the body of another and thus, the dead person would be able to sort of live again. Rin used all the strength she had left to try and suck Obito's poor soul out of his body and into a special container she'd stored in her medic pack. She didn't know if she completed the justu or not, because Kakashi and the Hokage came running back to find Rin passed out. The two figured she was exhausted from the battle and the death of Obito was just too much for her to handle, so they didn't make much of it."

"Anyway, after some period of time, Rin was ready to make the transfer. It'd taken her a while to perfect the transferring technique but that night, she went out forced Obito's soul into some poor man out on the streets. Nobody could tell, but the time between that night and Obito's death had made her mad, crazy even. Obviously when it was apparent that Obito did not come back, Rin made a run for it. Not only had she killed an innocent citizen, but she'd also performed a forbidden justu. Neither I nor anyone else found out where she ran away. She left a note beside me, when I'd finally awakened. It read:

_Dear Obito, _

_I failed you and Kakashi again. I tried to bring you back to that everything would be normal again, but it didn't work. If you ever awaken, I left this note to you to tell you how truly sorry I am. I was blind; I was ignorant; I was stupid so now I've run away. I can't tell you where, but maybe someday, you'll find me and we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_Rin_

"Of course, after I read the note, I realized that I could not reside in Konoha either. It was too dangerous. Too many unanswered question would arouse suspicions about Rin and I, so I left Konoha. I wondered from country to country until I found you guys, the Akatsuki Organization. All through my travels, however, I could feel Obito's soul within me. His soul had merged with the soul of the original denizen of this body and thus born was – well – me, Tobi," He finished off. Deidara was in awe and Kisame's own expression seemed to rival Deidara's in shock and surprise. Itachi looked a little disgruntled.

"You still haven't answered the question: Was it Kakashi or Obito who was able to produce the Mangekyou Sharingan that Kakashi now is able to utilize?" Itachi asked again sourly.

"Of course it was Obito's potential that allowed Kakashi to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi does not have the Uchiha blood in him so he could not have been able to utilize it on his own even if he life depended on it. Of course, Kakashi is responsible for his Mangekyou Sharingan a little though. No ordinary ninja would be able to do it; it shows he's quite gifted, unfortunately, but I guess that's the reason that Kakashi is renowned as the Copy Ninja. I'm not really sure how it all works out in fine print, but I do know that much," Tobi said, finally answering Itachi's question. This seemed to mitigate Itachi's aggravation with him, as he nodded silently to Tobi's answer and said nothing for the remainder of the night.

"You're KIDDING me, right, un?" Deidara asked loudly, in disbelief. Apparently, this was too much for him to absorb. "That kind of stuff _never_ happens! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I have to say, it _does_ seem kind of farfetched," Kisame said, agreeing with Deidara for the _n_th time tonight.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that… except that it's true," Tobi said frankly.

"Wow! That was definitely the best story I've heard in a while, un!" Deidara said in a tone of awe, his eyes wide as a small child's.

"Idiot! That wasn't a story! It was true!" Kisame exclaimed, apparently finally coming to terms with what Tobi had said.

"Hey now, un!" Deidara said. "No need to be grouchy, Kisame, un." He stuck out his tongue and started to pout; Kisame merely rolled his eyes and gave him a scoff.

"By the way, Itachi-san, what did _you_ think of what Tobi said?" Kisame inquired, finally noticing that his partner had been silent since the time Tobi finished telling them the truth of Kakashi. The Uchiha merely shrugged and made off to go to sleep.

"Eh? What's up with him, un?" Deidara piped. "He's been really grouchy lately. Wonder why, un…"

"Eh, he has his times where he's like that," Kisame said quietly. "What _I_ want to know is how Itachi was able to 'research' all this." Itachi, who had overheard Kisame, while strolling off to bed, smirked to himself. _Mangekyou Sharingan can be utilized to perform more than one technique, dear Akatsuki members… _

* * *

So that was chapter two and _yes_, it's obviously not true but for the purpose of this story, it is! Hope you liked it. Took me a bit to think it all up. Oh and I hope I didn't make Deidara seem too OOC. I know he likes to say 'un' or whatever a lot in his dialogue, but it was just too weird for me to fit it in. (_**Edit: **Okay, so I added in the 'un' that Deidara is so fond of saying because it just made him way OOC otherwise.)_ Besides, I like a bubbly Deidara better than a serious Deidara anyway. It worked out better for me that Deidara was bubbly anyway though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get chapter three up some time soon but AP exams are coming up so I don't know when that'll be. I'm really busy and really stressed out! Ahhh!

I also apologize for any mistakes I made in this chapter! I'm just too tired to proofread it. Yeah… bad habit, huh?

One Sweet Day


	3. First of the Many: Confrontation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah. You get the point.

**To all my reviewers:** You guys are what make my world go round! Haha, but seriously, you guys make me feel all bubbly and happy inside. I feel as though I'm not completely writing out of mere obsession with Naruto.

So anyway, here's the little preview thingy or whatever you call it of the last chapter just in case you forgot what happened! (It's a little reminder! What does Itachi mean? Oooh, we'll never find out! Well, just kidding, we'll eventually find out!)

Oh and also, a note for this chapter, it _very loosely_ follows chapter 306 of the manga (and also what has recently occurred as well). Originally before chapter 305 was released, I had intended for Naruto and Sasuke to meet up but then… Well, they met up in the manga too!

* * *

Last chapter:

"By the way, Itachi-san, what did _you_ think of what Tobi said?" Kisame inquired, finally noticing that his partner had been silent since the time Tobi finished telling them the truth of Kakashi. The Uchiha merely shrugged and made off to go to sleep.

"Eh? What's up with him, un?" Deidara piped. "He's been really grouchy lately. Wonder why, un…"

"Eh, he has his times where he's like that," Kisame said quietly. "What _I_ want to know is how Itachi was able to 'research' all this." Itachi, who had overheard Kisame, while strolling off to bed, smirked to himself. _Mangekyou Sharingan can be utilized to perform more than one technique, dear Akatsuki members… _

* * *

**Chapter Three: First of the Many: Confrontation!**

A very grouchy Sasuke could be found in the same training room as any other day at Orochimaru's lair. _You've been exceptionally volatile lately, Sasuke-kun. Try to be happier; it might do you some good._ Orochimaru himself told Sasuke just an hour ago. "Well, you'd be like this too if you had an older brother like Itachi to kill to," Sasuke muttered bitterly and fervently. "One day, I swear I'm going to kill him. I swear if it's the last thing I do." A few days ago Sasuke had mastered the summoning technique, Kuchiyose no Justu. Since then it seemed as though the Uchiha had grown quite fond of summoning his own personal summon, Manata, for company, perhaps out of loneliness or perhaps out of sheer egotism. Today was no exception. Manata remained coiled around one of the pillars adorning the empty training room as it had did when Sasuke had first managed to summon it.

"I've not known many humans, but you work too hard and too much," Manata lazily hissed as the missing-nin continued on training.

"Shut up. As I said before, if you had an older brother like Itachi, you wouldn't be any different," Sasuke shot back, his fully activated Sharingan staring Manata menacingly in the eye, momentarily taking a brief respite from training.

"Lack of manners. Tsk, tsk," Manata said playfully. "You're only just a kid. You have your whole life to kill your brother," It then continued on with a bored tone of voice.

"Whatever," Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and ignored the snake's comment. Mastering jutsus was simply not enough for the young shinobi. Mastering jutsus without having enough chakra to use the techniques was simply as bad as ignorance of knowing how to use the jutsus effectively. Sasuke had continually been building up his chakra level and endurance to become a stronger ninja and eventually kill his older brother. _Itachi didn't have this problem… In fact, Itachi didn't have any important problems of his own anyway! _Sasuke thought bitterly. He continued with his hand-to-hand combat training, punching and kicking the air repeatedly much as Gai and Lee have been seen infamous for doing. _And where's Orochimaru anyway? He said he was going to help me with training today. That bastard never keeps his word. Tch. _

"Ooi, did you summon me to do anything today or what?" Manata finally spoke up in a irritable tone. It seemed to dislike being idle. Sasuke merely waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Whatever, whatever, Go as you wish," He muttered and so the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke from the training room. _Now that I think of it, there really isn't much to do at Orochimaru's lair. I wonder how I managed to get by the last two and a half years? _Sasuke thought idly but instantly remembered that he should continue training for idle thought was not going to help him achieve his ultimate goal. _Speaking of… Orochimaru should be here by now… _Sasuke frowned slightly out of annoyance and took his leave from the training room. He began to idly wander around Orochimaru's lair, trying to sense his chakra. A low growl came from Sasuke's throat when Orochimaru was nowhere to be found currently.

* * *

Meanwhile… Orochimaru had sensed the intruders. "Naruto! Don't rush into this, you idiot! You'll get killed that way!" A female voice reprimanded the teenager.

"Demo, Sakura! If we don't hurry, who knows what Orochimaru will do to him!" Came Naruto's justification.

"Naruto!" A third voice interrupted the argument. "Sakura's right," The voice said firmly with authority.

"Demo! Yamato-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, bewildered that the two could be so calm in their current situation.

"Iie, Naruto. I am still your sensei, therefore you still have to listen to me," Yamato said with a note of finality. "First, we find Sai. _Then_ we'll look for Sasu-." Yamato continued speaking, but was interrupted by a placid-sounding fourth voice.

"Ne, looking for Sasuke-kun, eh?" Came Orochimaru's voice, as he emerged from his lair. "Tsk, tsk. You should've knocked first," He said, shaking his head mockingly. "No manners, no manners _at all_. You're just like Sasuke-kun," He said dauntingly, sadistically grinning at Naruto. Orochimaru began to brandish his arms around in an exaggerated woeful way, and said as he was doing so, "The youth of today is such a disappointment. I am afraid that, also, Sasuke-kun does not want to see you. He had much more important things to do than deal with likes of annoying pests like you. As my next body, I want him in tip top shape for when I take over his body," Orochimaru continued, hitting a sore spot in both Naruto and Sakura, as they both exclaimed "THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"Sasuke-kun sure does have noisy and annoying friends. No wonder he left," Orochimaru said with a chuckle, completely disregarding Naruto and Sakura's fervor in saying that he would never take over Sasuke's body. "Anyway-," But Orochimaru, himself, was interrupted as a fifth person joined the little group.

"Orochimaru, so you've been _here_ all this time," Sneered an irritated voice. Naruto and Sakura both looked shocked as they became aware of _whom_ exactly that voice belonged to. "You can never keep your word, can you?" The voice then continued, emerging from the shadows of Orochimaru's lair as well. It was quite obvious that the fifth person who joined the group was none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Realizing that Orochimaru was not alone, Sasuke took the opportunity to look around. He stood there, motionless with an unreadable expression upon his face. "Oh… It's you two…" He merely said without feeling, gazing at his two former Team 7 teammates.

"SASUKE! TEME! I'm here to bring you back to Konoha!" Naruto finally exclaimed, snapping out of his stupor. "Even if I have to drag you back while you're on the brink of death, I'm taking you with me this time!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, finally able to utter a word in. It was really Sasuke. The one whom she had declared her undying love for before he went away. The one whom caused her and Ino to become enemies. The one whom Naruto considered a brother. The one whom Uchiha Itachi caused so much pain. It was really Sasuke, but what would they do now?

"So you've finally come here and caught me by chance… All to return to Konoha after this with _nothing_," Sasuke said quietly, having no intentions at all of returning to Konoha until he reached his ultimate goal of killing his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"We'll just see about that!" Naruto growled, his hands beginning to form the hand seals for a particular jutsu.

"Naruto!" Sakura started, but Yamato was already one step ahead of her.

"Naruto! You can't fight right now! Not in this situation!" He said firmly, preparing to stop Naruto from fighting. Unfortunately for both Yamato and Sakura, Orochimaru seemed to think differently and made to attack the two shinobi so that they would not hinder Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto grinned at this. For once, Orochimaru did something that was helpful.

"So you don't think we're going to bring you back ever, do you, Sasuke?" Naruto said with a small smirk, beginning the appropriate hand seals – boar, dog, rooster, monkey, sheep – and then chanting the summon words, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a split second, Naruto went from the ground to standing on the head of the frogs, Gamabunta.

"Ne, Naruto, what did you summon me for this time?" Gamabunta's great voice boomed, but before Naruto could answer, Sasuke had copied his actions and performed the summoning technique himself.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke cried, and moments later, Sasuke stood atop the head of the leader of the snakes, Manda.

"Who dares summon me?" Manda bellowed indignantly.

"Shut up. It's me," Sasuke snapped quietly. Manda gave a small growl but made no reply. Meanwhile, Naruto stood frozen; he was shocked that Sasuke had mastered the summoning technique and could, no less, summon Manda, the head of all snakes.

"So he really has gotten stronger. This could be interesting…" Naruto murmured to himself. "So you've learned the summoning techniques as well have you? Let's go!" Naruto said in a serious tone, ready to fight to the death in order to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke, on the other hand, considered this fight a test to measure just how much stronger he would need to get before he'd be strong enough to kill Itachi. Once he was finished testing his strength, however, Sasuke would no longer be interested in the fight and thus Naruto and Gamabunta would become mere nuisances to him. "Gamabunta!" Naruto finally exclaimed and this prompted the frog boss to unsheathe his katana and charge towards Manda. The head of all snakes skillfully dodged this attack and dug underground.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Gamabunta," the snake hissed tauntingly. Gamabunta gave a loud scoff, concentrating more on where Manda would appear next. Moments later, it was obvious to both Gamabunta and Naruto that Manda was striking from behind them. Poisonous fangs were shot in their direction as Manda and Sasuke reappeared from underground. Gamabunta did not flinch at this attack though; the frog boss drew up some oil and shot it directly at the fangs heading their way with great force and this force caused the fangs to stop midair and fall to the ground, useless. Sasuke was quick to take advantage of this incoming oil.

"Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke shot a string of fire toward the oil, which immediately ignited and traced it way back to Gamabunta's mouth. Contrary to Manda's attack, this attack _did_ cause Gamabunta to flinch and quickly spit out the last of the oil in his mouth just before the fire could make its way towards the two and potentially injure both the frog boss and Naruto. Sasuke, however, had only intended this attack to be a diversion. He was no longer on Manda's head.

"Nani!" Naruto exclaimed, blinking once or twice to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Where did he go?"

"Behind you!" Sasuke exclaimed in response to Naruto's question, but before the Kyuubi-holder could react, the Uchiha had landed a solid blow. One punch. Two punches. Three punches. Four punches. Sasuke had consecutively landed four punches at Naruto and this rendered the blonde helpless as he fell over in pain.

"Keh…" Naruto groaned in pain and winced as the fatigue from fighting Orochimaru finally sunk in. _He really has become stronger… Those were no playful punches. _Naruto thought grimly as he lay completely vulnerable. Sasuke merely scoffed at Naruto's current condition.

"You're not even at your best. How can I test my strength if you're not at full strength?" Sasuke spat, glaringly hatefully at Naruto.

"Sasuke… Teme…" Naruto said weakly, but before either shinobi could say any more, Gamabunta disappeared into smoke. Naruto could no longer sustain the summoning technique because of his lack of chakra. The two began to fall. Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully; Yamato who had managed to catch Naruto using the First's Mokuton techniques, on the other hand, saved Naruto from a potentially fatal fall.

"Sakura! Retreat! There's no way we can handle all of them!" Yamato exclaimed, also noticing that Kabuto had managed to wriggle free from the ropes that they had tied him up with. Meanwhile, Manda had also disappeared and Sasuke appeared at Kabuto and Orochimaru's side.

"Orochimaru…" Kabuto started, wondering if it was okay to let them escape.

"It's all right, Kabuto," Orochimaru said calmly, with a glint in eye. "There will be many more confrontations to take and besides, Naruto isn't up to par to fight with you now, is he Sasuke?" The Sannin asked the Uchiha rhetorically. "They'll be back, those persistent brats. We'll have plenty of opportunities to kill them." Kabuto looked unsure for a moment but merely shrugged and said nothing in reply. Sasuke frowned at Orochimaru's words but did not say anything in reply either. He was slightly disappointed that Naruto had used up all his energy earlier though, but knew Orochimaru was right in saying that they would be back. _What a waste of a fight though… I could have at least used Chidori on him. _Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh of exasperation and turned to retreat into the lair, where he would resume his training.

"Orochimaru, let's go. You said you would train me today," Sasuke said rudely, acting as if none of this just happened. Kabuto grinned slightly.

"And once again, Sasuke-kun, you fail to mind your manners. How many times do I have to say that?" He said, following Sasuke inside. Orochimaru chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, Sasuke-kun." The three shinobi returned to the lair and life went on normally, at least for those three until the next time some confrontation would occur.

* * *

So anyway, that's chapter three! Sorry I took so long to write it but I just had AP exams this week and I knew I couldn't write my best even after they were over because I was just so burned out from studying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Naruto and Sasuke's first little confrontations. Many more are to come so – uh – stay tuned and keep reading! If you have any ideas for future chapters, don't be afraid to suggest them! Remember to review and stay cool, kids!

P.S. If there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry but I didn't feel like proofreading… again. Sweats Yeah, really bad habit, I know!

- One Sweet Day


	4. Awaken, Mangekyou Sharingan!

WOW! Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last wrote anything for this fanfic! Well, I randomly decided to continue this fanfic so here's the fourth chapter! It no longer follows the manga if you've been keeping up with it like I have. This 'fic has taken a hard left turn and now will be mostly spawned from whatever comes out of this psychotic mind of mine! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it and remember to review! ;D

**Thanks to all the people who have previously reviewed my 'fic, by the way! Much love! **

* * *

_Cold… It was cold._ The night went blew cruelly, wrapping one figure in a blanket of metaphorical ice. The grey of Konohagakure ninja headband reflected the gentle light of the moon as dark clouds passed over the body of rock. This light soon revealed a familiar Akatsuki cloak and long, dark hair being affected by the breeze of the night. It soon became evident that this crouched figured was none other than Uchiha Itachi. His lethal Sharingan eyes pierced the night sky, almost as if taunting the moon to disappear once more. This man was exceedingly powerful and capable of mass destruction, but this man had also exercised and ventured into the territory of his potential at the tender age of thirteen. Uchiha Itachi was the man who was notoriously infamous for killing his entire clan, all save for one. There was one mistake that he just could not bring himself to overcome and this error enabled not one, but two Uchiha to still exist in this world of the shinobi. His blood red eyes shifted to the right slightly. There was a rustle amongst the leaves, although that was only because the wind blew even more fiercely now. _No_, there was someone else amongst the darkness and Itachi knew this. He had sensed it at least ten minutes before but had refused to acknowledge this foreign chakra. Of course, this chakra was both foreign and familiar to the mass murderer. For a few more seconds, the Uchiha remained silent, closing his eyes as if to try and take a reprieve from the many tribulations that comprised of his life.

One eye shot open immediately. A second and then a third body joined the first in hiding. Whispers could be heard in the wind. Inaudible whispers haunted the silence of the night and this Itachi would not stand for. "_Come out_," He said in quiet, but harsh tone. He angled his head to the right slightly to get a better look at who the three intruders were. Of course, with his ability of sensory and the advanced quality of his Sharingan, he need not look, but he did anyway. "Come out," He said once more, this time more politely and softly. Quiet crunches signaled the bustling of feet to heed Itachi's rather fearful words.

"Ow, OW! Hey, watch where you're stepping, un!" A familiar voice said in pain. Shortly afterward, a head of blonde hair popped out revealing the first figure to intrude upon Itachi's silent reflections as none other than Deidara, the explosives master of Akatsuki. He sheepishly looked away from the Uchiha, while rubbing a hand behind his head in obvious embarrassment. Second to reveal his physical appearance was the giant shark, Hoshigaki Kisame. This faithful Akatsuki partner of the Uchiha came straight out and said his objective for lurking in the dark of night.

"Well, you know me, Itachi-san. I am curious as to how you knew that Tobi was Obito. You must've known that I did reconnaissance on you and unless you performed some funny stuff on me with that Sharingan of yours, I'm pretty sure you didn't go out to find Rin or Kakashi or anyone else to uncover this piece of information." Kisame looked odd and awkward without his Samehada that he usually wield upon his back. This unusual sword was like the other half to this missing nin. Without, Kisame seemed almost smaller and less intimidating in stature. There were a few moments of silence as the third figure failed to make his appearance known. Itachi's mouth twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Tobi, come out. You're not fooling anyway. I know you're there," Finally the Uchiha called out the third body, announcing who the third intruder was. A few awkwardly paced steps and a thud later found Tobi on the ground as it appeared the man tripped over his own feet.

"Umph," was the muffled and odd noise that came from under Tobi's mask as he attempted to erect himself in a standing position. "Yeah, 'tachi. I'd like to know how you found out my true identity." Though one could only peer into only one of Tobi's eyes, it was apparent that he too was mimicking Deidara in smiling sheepishly.

"_Save it_," Itachi muttered in irritation. "I cannot tell you how I found this out." Three successive groans of complaint followed this comment. The man rolled his eyes. "But I can _show_ you dimwits how I found out what I did." This next comment warranted expressions of confusion and curiosity. Deidara was just about to open his mouth to vocalize his apparent confusion when Itachi finally turned around his entire body to face the three. Gasps followed. It seemed that Itachi had activated the Mangekyou Sharingan but it was not his usual Mangekyou Sharingan. No, there was something different. Before anyone could question this subtle difference, Itachi proceeded to explain to the three, "You see… My Mangekyou Sharingan has evolved past genjutsu. No, I not only can produce illusions but I can also see into the past…" Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi could not and did not even have the opportunity to utter a word before Itachi activated this new ability of his Sharingan's. Three pairs of eyes lost their glint and instantly seemed to slip into a catatonic stage. The immediate rigidity of their bodies shifted to sudden limpness. The succession of three thuds marked the three Akatsuki members' loss of consciousness and collapse on the ground.

Was this a vision that the trio was witnessing or was it the actual path, void of bias and memory edit? Was this the actual perspective of a neutral third party, watching innocently from the sidelines? Did this pair of eyes actually make absolutely no judgment as he or she watched this scene unfold and evolve? Blood had spilt onto a good portion of the ground that was visible. The huge boulder in sight blocked the view of what was really hidden behind it. A minor angling of the scene revealed a young boy, lying helplessly under the huge rock. He was dying. He was slowly dying and nothing could be done to save his life. There was nobody around. To complete the already gruesome sight was the absence of one of the boy's eyes. Most of the blood had flowed out from the empty socket of his right eye. His left eye flickered open, blinking rapidly. It was obvious that this boy was an Uchiha. He had just activated the renowned Sharingan in its amateur stage of the first circle. He was wheezing quietly and death was encroaching quickly. This boy was Uchiha Obito, a relative of Sasuke and Itachi. This boy was Uchiha Obito, teammate of Hatake Kakashi and Rin. This boy was Uchiha Obito, pupil of the fourth Hokage known as Namikaze Minato. In a few short breaths, death had finally seized this boy's life. The darkness had put him out of his misery. Obito's body fell limp. The subtle rising of his chest slowed to a halt. His head twisted lifelessly to the side, mouth gaping open slightly. He was now a corpse drowning in a pool of his own blood. No other colour or adjective could describe this horrifying scene other than the word 'red.' There was red everywhere. There was blood on the rock, blood on the ground, and blood on the dead body. His clothes were soaked in this thick substance, the boy's goggles filled with the same liquid that pervaded the scene.

Obito's skin suddenly turned a pale white colour. His body became cold instantly. Life was leaving this body faster than lightning. His face seemed to begin to crack. Lines were being etched into the once peach coloured skin. A pattern began to form on his face, a circular pattern. The gruesome became even more gruesome. This haunting white began to infect the only eye the corpse had left. It dug the eyeball even further into the dead figure's skull until only white was visible. A popping sound sounded that same eyeball to reappear in the other empty eye socket. A few second later would appear a white mask decorated in a circular pattern all retreating back to the lone visible Sharingan. It blinked once a twice. The corpse literally breathed in new life as it coughed up a couple flecks of blood, breathing sporadically. The eye shifted its gaze towards the boulder that seemed to be slowly lifting itself up off the revived body. The figure stood up slowly, staggering left and right a couple times to regain its balance. Blood dripped from the child's clothes that were currently dyed in red. One step forward sounded an echo amongst the mountainous region. Another heavy footstep forward sounded another echo. It seemed that this revived boy was learning to walk again. Each footstep left a blood mark but the blood instantly disappeared just as quickly as it was created.

A twist. Another twist. Soon the scene was so mutilated that it was only bits and flashes of red and grey. Itachi's blood red Mangekyou Sharingan returned to its usual less brilliant colour of blood. Slight twitches and groans came from the small pile of Akatsuki members lying on the ground. "Hn," Itachi grunted quietly. He turned around to momentarily stare the sky. The moon was no longer visible, now obscured behind dark clouds. These clouds signified the darkness flooding into the light. After all, where the light shines the brightest, there is always an even darker shadow. These clouds foreshowed an era of doom and obstacles. A war was in the brewing and its onset was unpredictable. It could happen at any moment and without warning.

The blonde Akatsuki member was the first to recuperate from the disturbing vision he had just witness. He scrambled up quickly, looking around quite maniacally. "H-holy shit, un! Did that actually happen, un?! Tobi! Answer me, un!" His breath was slightly short of regular. He then pointed a finger accusingly at Itachi and exclaimed, "And YOU, un! That was definitely genjutsu, wasn't it, un?! There's no way that that could have happened, un! YOU'RE INSANE, UCHIHA! I SAY, YOU'RE INSANE, UN!" These outbursts warranted a swift thwack from Kisame, who was the second to steady himself and regain consciousness after witnessing what may have spawned the Akatsuki member called Tobi.

"Pipe down. You're so annoying. We're also supposed to be hiding out so don't give away our location like that, you dolt," Kisame muttered in an annoyed manner. The explosives master certainly did know how to play on a person's last nerve and patience. Before the two could begin their argument, Tobi twitched around like a dead fish on the ground. Three pairs of eyes looked curiously down at the odd individual. Had the vision affected him so that Obito would now return? What had Itachi's actions spawned? What were the consequences? The vision certainly seemed to affect Tobi the most seriously as he was the only one who still lay unconscious. Kisame merely kicked the Akatsuki member with his foot, trying to force him to wake up. Deidara crouched down to the ground and promptly began poking the poor thing. All this only caused Tobi to twitch and flop around even more. The Uchiha, however, paid no attention to this. Instead, he silently retreated inside the Akatsuki lair. "Uh, Itachi, aren't you going to do something about To--… Okay, guess not," Kisame trailed off as he observed his partner shut the door to his room quite loudly. _Seems like he's in a bad mood now, but why should he be? He's the one who showed us what he saw or rather created that genjutsu… Though I guess it was our fault in the first place for trying to spy on him…_ Kisame shook his head with a sigh. "Tch, I'm going to retire for the night now too. It's late and I'm tired and who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow…" With that, he mimicked his partner and retreated into the hideout as well. This left Deidara, who seemed wholly entertained with the unconscious Tobi, to poke the former Uchiha.

"Heeeeee…. Heeheeheee," The blonde individual giggled to himself quietly as he watched Tobi twitch and flop around even more.

Elsewhere, located in Konoha, was a rather somber jounin. The breeze ruffled his spiky silver hair. He was no longer dressed in his usual jounin uniform. It seemed that this Hatake Kakashi had had trouble sleeping tonight. He woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat just as Uchiha Itachi was taking the three Akatsuki members back into the past. Kakashi's mind immediately thought of Obito. To try and calm his mind, the copy-nin decided to pay his respects to his late friend by visiting his grave. He did this often but tonight he seemed to spend an abnormal amount of time there, even for the copy-nin. Kakashi stared into the sky, noting that the moon had hidden behind the clouds. "Tch… It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

I only proofread this very lightly so I apologize for any mistakes! ; I like to think that my level of writing has gone up somewhat... so anyway, thanks again and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon!

One Sweet Day


End file.
